Her Man
by Spike's real lover
Summary: Dexter and Debra found one night of passion while Rita was away. What happens when she gets home early and surprises him at work? Set in the middle of season three. This is meant to be a one chapter thing, but if it gets enough feedback I'll continue. Debra/Dexter pairing.


I hadn't been able to stop myself from thinking about Debra since that night, and Harry hasn't stopped scolding me. Who knew one night five days ago could cause so much trouble.

"Hey, Dexter, what's up with the love bite?" Masuka asked as he walked into my office.

My hand jumped to my throat, resting on the left side. "Uh, a crazy guy bit me in the park." Dumb lie.

Masuka rolled his eyes. "Dexter, I know a hickey when I see one. So, when the cat's away the fiancé get some."

I growled softly. I hadn't thought a lot about Rita since that night five days ago, but today she was coming home from her mother's and it worried me. Masuka didn't help. "I haven't gotten any."

"Whatever," he said and walked out.

I breathed deeply, and Harry appeared.

"You're losing it. That night you spent with your _sister_ is ruining you."  
"Not biologically."

"What?"

"She's not my biological sister."

"That's what you're concerned about? You could blow your whole cover because of that one night. One worthless night can take you down."

I dropped my head on my arms. "Not worthless."

Yells and whoops cut Harry off before he could argue with me some more.

"I'm gonna see what the ruckus is about," I told Harry. I really didn't want to talk to him right then.

"You're going to see your fiancée tonight," he reminded me.

Apparently he was wrong, because I swung the door open and walked straight into Rita. I stood shocked.

"I got in early, surprised to see me?"

I slapped a big smile on and panicked on the inside. "Of course." I hugged her.

After a few words of small talk we made our way towards the source of the noise. Her arm was looped in mine. "So, did you keep busy while I was gone?"

Bare flesh and loud moans flashed through my mind. "I guess."

We met up with Deb when we finally found the boisterous group. They were crowded around something, but I couldn't make anything out through the wall of bodies.

"What's going on?" Rita asked Deb.

"No fucking clue. Do you know De—"

A throaty moan cut Deb off. There were wolf calls and whistles.

"Fuck this shit," Deb said and shouldered her way through the masses. "Oh my fucking god." She cried.

Worry shot through me and I pushed officers and various lab geeks out of my way. Rita followed at my heels.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Playing on a TV screen was a sex tape. On the sex tape was Deb laid out on a desk, and, though the man's back was turned, I knew it was me on top of her.

"Get that fucking thing out!" Deb ordered.

Quinn intercepted her before she could reach the TV. "I should have guessed that you were a screamer. Who's the guy?"

As soon as the words left his mouth the DVD skipped forward and the volume increased. The voices on the DVD came out loud and clear, damning us.

"God, Dexter. Harder, please. Need you so bad." The TV Deb moaned.

"Yes. Deb, god, so good," TV me cried. I'll admit, I'm a lot more vocal with Deb than any other woman. But then no woman made me feel like Deb did.

Everybody's eyes turned to us. Incoherent mummers sounded deafening to me as the DVD continued to play.

"What?" Deb asked. "Do you sickos think I had sex with my brother? Is he the only fucking Dexter in Florida?"

Rita stepped in front of me. "You two didn't…?" Her eyes were worried and pleading.

For once in my life I didn't lie right away. I paused and glanced at the screen. Me and Deb were writhing and screaming in passion.

"You don't trust Deb?" I couldn't bring myself to lie, so I just didn't answer. I didn't notice when the TV stopped playing.

"I have an idea," Angel said. "It'll clear Dexter's name if he's telling the truth."

"Go to hell," Deb said in answer.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"We can check his neck." A sick feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Shit.

Masuka's eyes widened. "That doesn't seem necessary. We all trust Dexter, don't we?"

Quinn ignored him. "Why?"

Angel pointed at the TV. There was the frozen image of Deb biting down on my neck. "That would leave a mark."

Rita looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I pulled the right side of my collar down. "No bite." I told them all.

"The other side," Rita ordered softly.

My hand dropped, and I looked away.

Rita brushed the left side of my collar aside. She gasped and her hand moved over her mouth. "Oh god."

Quinn made as face at me as Rita ran, shoving people aside.

"You fucked your sister? That's sick on so many levels."

"Shut up." Deb spat.

"You stuck it to your little sister. Looks like you gave her a good ride, too."

I felt something snap. My lip curled and I ran at him. I threw him into the wall and fisted his shirt.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You fucking little shit." I growled.

Quinn struggled under my grip and I smashed his into the wall again. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me away.

"Fuck, Dex, let him go. Cool down." Deb forced me to step away.

"Sorry," I muttered as Deb led me away.

Quinn barreled into me from behind, and both of us scattered to the floor. I threw my elbow back and hit him in the nose. I rolled over and wrapped my arm around his neck. I added the appropriate pressure and soon he was out. I climbed to my feet and nudged him with my foot.

"Dexter, what the fuck is that?" Deb asked as

"A sleep hold. It reduces the blood flow to the brain via carotid arteries while and blocking venous return via the jugulars."

Deb nodded and eyed me. "Well that's some strong shit. I didn't know you could do that."

LaGuerta walked in the room and everyone stopped talking. It's surprising how she can shut a room up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Angel was the one to answer her. "Well, uh, there was this… thing playing on a TV. It sparked a fight between Dexter and Quinn."

She looked surprised. "Is Dexter okay?"

I coughed. She looked me over and noted I was still standing.

Angel pointed at Quinn's prone body a few feet away. "I'd say so."

She asked incredulously, "You did that?"

"Yes." I felt awkward standing there with Deb at my side and everyone's eyes on me.

"Get back to work," she said and walked away. "And somebody take care of Quinn," she threw over her shoulder.

Angel scratched his hairline and addressed me. "Don't hit me for asking this, but… you and Deb? When did that happen?"

"Five nights ago," I told him.

"You two are… you know… brother and sister. Isn't it weird?"

"No offense, but none of your fucking business." Deb told him. She was the only person I knew that could swear at a person and _not_ offend them.

He raised his hands. "Okay, sorry." He grabbed Quinn under the arms and dragged him out of the way of foot traffic.

Deb looked at me. "So, we're fucked."

I scoffed. "No shit. Worse than when Harry caught us kissing."

"Thank god he's not here to see this."

I nodded. "I think I'm gonna head out for a bit. Can't quite take all the looks."

Deb agreed. "Think I'll go too… but, not at the same time, 'cause, you know…"

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at her and turned and walked out.

XxXxXx

I had spent the whole day wondering who could have set up the elaborate stunt. Who could have gotten the footage. One name came to mind. Miguel Pardo.

He was the only one I could think of who would want to do this. He was angry at me. Things between us had changed drastically since he killed Ellen Wolf. He was powerful, I have no doubt that he could set up such a thing to spur me into making a mistake.

What to do about Miguel was what I had been thinking about when I got back to my apartment that night. That is until I saw a tear stained Rita on my couch.

"Dexter, we need to talk."

I sat down by her side. "I guess we do."

She slid her fingers over her cheekbone, wiping away a tear. "Was it the first time you and Debra were… physical?"

I nodded. I didn't feel she needed to know about a hormonal make out session that happened years before we met.

"Dexter, I want the truth on this, was it the first time you thought about it?"

I shook my head.

"Did it… mean anything?"

"Yes. Rita I'm so sorry. I don't know how it happened. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did. Dexter," She upturned my palm and placed her engagement ring on it, "we can't get married."

She stood and walked to the door. She looked back at me. "Goodbye, Dexter." With that she left.

I sat on my couch for some time. I had brought a twelve pack of beer out and was working on my seventh when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and stumbled tipsily to the door and opened it.

It was Deb. "Dexter, are you okay? Rita came to see me. Fuck, she told me. Oh, fuck, Dexter."

"You already did that, remember?" The beer had gotten to me more than I thought.

"Dexter, are you drunk?"

"Am I drunk, or are you sober?"

Deb pushed her way in. "God dammit, Dex. How many have you had?"

"Don't wor- worry Deb… I got- got plenty left for you." It felt like it had taken me hours just to mutter the dumb sentence, but at the time it hadn't mattered.

Deb led me to the couch and sat me down and sat by my side. "Damn, Dex, let's stop drinking for a bit, okay?"

I leaned over to her, our faces inches apart. "Do you know you're beautiful?" I cupped her face and closed those scant inches. I felt her soft, warm lips move under mine and any semblance of rational thought was sent out the window. I pushed her back on the couch and followed her down, never breaking the kiss.

She pushed me back and gasped for air. "Dexter, we can't."

I ignored her and moved my lips to her throat. "Mmm, so soft." I kissed, licked and nipped at the creamy flesh of her neck.

She moaned and wiggled underneath me. "Dexter…" She whined. I knew she didn't really want me to stop. I wasn't forcing her down, if she wanted up, she could have gotten it.

I ran my hand under her shirt, rubbing my fingers up her stomach and to her bra clad breast. Her back arched when I slipped my fingers under her bra and kneaded the flesh I found.

She grabbed my hair and dragged my mouth back to hers, kissing me thoroughly as she grind her clothed core against my straining erection. We laid there for god knows how long, dry humping each other and ravaging each other's mouths.

I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled back, stripping my shirt off and pulling hers over her head. I growled at the sight of her bra and quickly rid her of the pesky garment. I moved over her once more, joining our lips again while I worked on her belt.

She pushed my hands away and for a terrifying second I thought she might stop me from finding peace inside of her once more. Instead of torturing me, she aptly undid her jeans and kicked them, her panties and her shoes off. She then flipped us to the floor, where she straddled my waist.

"God I want you, Dex." She ran her nails down my chest and stopped at my belt. "You're overdressed " she murmured as she leaned down and sucked my earlobe into her mouth.

"Ohh, Deb, please." I begged her. I had never begged a woman before. Sex has always been enjoyable, but it was never as all-consuming as it was with Debra.

She had my pants going down my thighs before I knew she had moved. She went with them, taking them completely off, leaving my shuddering with want in nothing but boxers.

"Please, Debra, I can't take it." She stripped my boxers off and bit my thigh. My hip rose and my head lolled back. "Please." Even I could hear the desperation in my voice. I wanted... needed her so badly.

And all at once she was on top of me again. Hover over me. Looking into my eyes. Touching my chest. For a moment, time froze, and my life was instantly hers. All I felt was her incredible hands roaming the expanse of my chest. All I could smell was the heady scent of her shampoo and lust mingled with the earthy scent all her own. All I could see was her beautiful green eyes burning into me. All I tasted was her mouth, which had been mine only a short time before. Her panting, her soft whimpers of want were deafening. She invaded my senses.

She let herself drop on me, taking me in to the hilt. I cried out in pleasure and those three words found their way to my lips. Without asking my brain for approval they were murmured softly.

"I love you."

She stopped and it felt like my heart did too. "What?" she asked.

I wiggled nervously underneath her. God damn it. I didn't get nervous. I didn't say I love you and mean it. I couldn't figure out how it had happened; how Deb had made me feel.

She pressed her palm to my cheek and forced me to face her. "Dexter?"

"I… love you," I repeated.

Her face dropped down to mine and she kissed me. It wasn't like the other ones. It was leisurely. Meant to show something she couldn't say perhaps?

She moved her lip to my ears. "I love you too."

There was an explosion of emotions at the words. It excited and frightened me. I was confused. I pushed it all aside and carefully rolled us, putting myself on top again.

Deb touched my cheek and I nuzzled into her hand and rolled my hips. She breathed sharply. "Dexter… please…"

I leaned my head down and dragged my tongue over one of her nipples as I moved inside her. I pulled almost completely out and plunged back in, biting her nipple.

It was over too quickly, but took forever. Too soon I was rolling to my back and bringing her to lie on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head as the air rapidly cooled our overheated bodies. Soon she was shivering against me and I made her follow me to my bedroom, where we once again made love. And everything was driven from my mind for the night. Nothing left but her. Not Rita, not Miguel, not my dark passenger.

For the rest of that night I was something that I hadn't been before.

I was a man.

Her man.


End file.
